Coming Home
by Rollins221
Summary: Since the S6 Finale left us Dawsey fans aching, I kind of wanted to write a happy story for them. What happens for Casey and Dawson when the one thing they wanted more than anything comes true?
1. Chapter 1

Matt wasn't home yet, and Gabby figured he just needed to clear his head. Losing Louie had really rattled them, and since it had only been a few weeks, they really hadn't had a lot of time to process. Gabby was sitting reading a book when she heard a knock. To her complete shock, she saw Louie standing on the other side with Andre. Was this really happening? She was kind of frozen.

"Mama!" Louie yelled, running over.

This assured Gabby it was real. Holding back the tears, she opened her arms. "Oh, Louie, Mama and Daddy missed you so much," she whispered, holding him tight. She was afraid if she let go, he'd disappear again. She glanced up at Andre, "How...how did this happen?" she asked him, her voice barely audible. "Are... are you tricking us?"

"I'm not tricking you, Gabby," he assured her. "He cries for you and Matt every single night. I can't give him what you and Matt have, This is his home, and I want him to be happy."

"But... you wanted him back," Gabby said, confused, "You..."

"Gabby, the second he came in my house, the only thing he wanted was you and Matt. Every time I'd try to introduce him to someone new, he'd cry and say, "Go home now." I kept trying, but this is his home, and I can't deny it anymore. Make sure he has a good life, okay? That's all I ask." He patted Louie's shoulder and said, "You're home now." He dropped a kiss on his head and left.

Gabby, still kind of in shock, said "Let's go see Daddy at the firehouse. Sound good?"

"Daddy working?" Louie asked.

Gabby nodded. "Yep, but he'll be so glad you're home."

She drove to 51 with Louie in the car seat in the back, holding the monkey Hermann gave him. She took him out and took him to Matt's office, promising everyone along the way that she'd explain it after Matt knew.

"Daddy?" Louie asked, his voice quiet.

Matt looked up, giving Gabby an "am I seeing things" look.

"No," Gabby answered. "It's real. Andre said he asked for us every night and that he wanted him happy. He's ours again, Baby."

Matt went to them and hugged them. "Daddy is so glad you came home," he told him, kissing his head.

"I home!" Louie squealed happily.

Gabby sniffled. "Yeah, and we're never letting you go again."

"We go park?" Louie smiled, glad to finally be home.

Gabby laughed "Yes, Louie, the park it is," she agreed.

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around them both. The family was complete again.

A/N: I was dying to write a happy turn of events for us Dawsey fans since that finale probably left some of us more than a little upset .Leave me some ideas for what you want to see the family do in future chapters in a review! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I will see you soon for the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to the few of you who reviewed Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Here we go!

Around 2 A.M, Gabby heard Louie's footsteps padding into the room. She got out of bed and went to him so Matt wouldn't wake up."What's wrong, Pal?" she asked, scooping him up.

"Cuddles?"he asked shyly.

"Always," agreed Gabby.

Louie cuddled the monkey close. "He come too?"

"Oh, you want in our bed?"

Louie nodded, so Gabby put him up between them. He fell asleep again holding his monkey, and Gabby followed not long after.

Several hours later, Gabby woke to a kiss on her neck, giggling and the springs bouncing. "Morning, boys," she said, stretching.

"Morning, Mrs. Casey," Matt said, smiling.

Mrs. Casey. No matter how long they were married, Gabby would never tire of hearing him call her that. She beamed at him, reaching up to kiss him.

As he was kissing back, Louie giggled. "I hungry!" he announced.

Matt chuckled. "Okay, what will it be?"

"Pancakes?"

"Not a problem, Buddy," Matt agreed. "You coming, Gabby?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," she told him, getting up to get dressed.

Matt nodded, and he and Louie headed to the kitchen.

Gabby showered, changed, and went down. "Smells good."

"Mama, chocolate chip!" Louie enthused, lifting his arms.

Gabby smiled and picked him up, sitting down in front of a plate. As she looked around the kitchen, she realized this was right where she wanted to be.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! See you soon for the next one!


End file.
